Heart By Heart
by StelenaxDelenaxbamonxsteroline
Summary: Six teenagers in the perfect town of Mystic Falls, they were best friends. Caroline knows Niklaus and both begin a novel, but it may end up having an end not too happy. Elena and Damon finally recognize the love we have for each other, but people keep them from getting together. Stefan knows Rebekah and experience for the first time as it is being in love. They go through challenge


Chapter 1 - First day

Caroline'S POV

I hear my alarm clock rings and speak:

\- No, no ... - It was the first day of school.

I got out of bed and went to shower. I let the hot water myself relax and take my sleep completely, anyway ... first day of school, some new teachers, new people and etc.

Leaves the only towel bathroom when my phone starts ringing, it was Elena.

* Connection on *

\- Speech - I say in a kind of rude tone

\- Our good morning to you too sunshine - she says wryly. - So, excited to another year?

\- Tell me about it, seriously that there are still two years so I have to stop seeing that ugly bunch of people on a daily basis?

\- Yes, two long years that have to be taken advantage of - she says and we both laughed - Finally, crosses his fingers to have a teacher kitten this year ... or any student. - She continued

\- Dude I already so tired of begging every year to get a nice teacher ... or a student.

\- Well, the beautiful students of our year are his brothers Damon and Stefan, Matt and ...

\- Do not speak his name for god's sake, I still to bad to have finished with Matt. - I say a little sad

Damon and Stefan were brothers by mother, my mother had one (or two) small cases with their father ... which resulted in two children. Their parents have died are about 5 years.

Matt and I were dating a few months ago, but our relationship just went from bad to worse, so I decided to finish and just be his friend. I know he was upset, but ...

\- Ah is not possible car, the dating of you were crap, literally - said Elena screaming on the phone, snapping me out of my thoughts.

\- I know ... I forget, at school I'll talk to, until then, a kiss.

\- Kiss and even more - she said ending the call.

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. I went to my locker and put a pink plaid skirt, a white blouse that had taken-fall, shoes, earrings and a necklace. Dried my hair and let him loose, he did take caxos the tips. Was ready (1)

I went downstairs and everyone was on the table, my mother Liz, Damon, Stefan and my older sister Lexi. Damon, Stefan and I studied in the same year (2nd) and Lexi on 3rd. She is the sister of the class of Elena, Katherine.

\- Good morning - I said getting closer to them.

\- Good morning - all chorused.

Damon and Stefan talked excitedly about football while my mother asked for Lexi if she already knew what was going to attend college.

I went to the refrigerator, took a grape juice and poured in the cup that was on the table. All had breakfast, and we were almost all output.

\- Caroline you take us right? - Damon asked

\- Unfortunately. - I said no animation - Mom, when you go to a car for these two?

\- As soon as I finish paying your, which will take a while. I have to go, even at night my loves - she said with a kiss on the forehead of everyone. - Take care. Today I return later, I have lots to do at the station.

Damon, Stefan and I went to school with my car and Lexi was with her. I hated to take my siblings to school. Anyway, do what you know. Although they could walk.

I got there and went down the hall, my brothers had gone to gang them. All the boys looked at me, and I did not give ball. I and Elena are the most popular girls in school. I saw Elena and went to her.

\- Hey - I said approaching me.

\- Hey - she said closing the closet. - Wow, Carolin Forbes shoe? What miracle is this?

\- Do not get used. - I said laughing. - And then, ever seen a kitten?

\- Not yet.

\- What the fuck ... and that's Hayley? - I said, pointing to a tall girl, beautiful, slim, redhead across the hall half. Hayley, a couple of years ago it was nerd, had braces, bad hair, chubby half and had left school because of insults.

\- Do not know? It seems she has some kind of plastic or something and ...

Even before Elena could finish, walks off toward the girl and said:

\- Our more than miracle is this? Hayley is not fatter? Plastic clinic that made this miracle?

\- Good morning to you too Caroline - she said sarcastically

\- If all this is to steal my post and Elena's most popular and tasty school you can already go forgetting your stupid little bitch and ...

Before I could finish, Elena called me and I looked back ... was the matron of the corridor ... great.

\- Good morning Miss. Forbes, how were your holidays? - She said sarcastically

She made a sign with his fingers that I have understood very well ... BOARD.

\- The Director Roberts is calling you.

Cool, first day and I'm already going to Roberts principal's office.

Klaus POV'S

I, my father and my brother Kol're going to my new school, it was not my first day, I was just going to get a director of the guidelines.

\- Why did you have to come with us? - I asked curiously to my father.

\- Why yes duh ...

\- I could not come alone with the Kol? - I asked the car down, we had already arrived.

\- Niklaus, the director asked me to come, too - he said down the car.

\- Nik, cheer up face, new school, new year, look how many chicks - Kol said, pointing to all the girls who were in the courtyard.

Nor brought attention and was already following my father, walked the halls with a woman who should be the helper of director, we arrived and the woman gave a slight knock.

\- Come - a voice echoed inside the room.

The assistant opened the door and said:

\- Excuse. - And left the room

\- Mr. Mikael - she said reaching for my father

\- Mrs. Roberts -. He said returning the handshake. - These are my children Kol - he said pointing to Kol - and Niklaus.

\- Nice to meet you - Kol said

\- Equally. - She said with a smile.

I just stood still, education was not my strong point. She invited us to sit down, started talking about the rules and blah blah blah.

\- Mr. Mikael'm sure the school will be welcomed with such a brilliant mind that is Niklaus and ...

Before she could finish, someone quickly opened the door.

Caroline'S POV

I was walking alone to the principal's office, the door was closed, but I did not care, I opened and got talking.

\- Look, I'll warn you eh, I do not teased, the fault was not mine ... - I said and she interrupted me.

\- Get out of here and close the door - she said mad at me

\- Hey most was that you called.

\- It's more you have to knock before entering, - she said, ignoring me and looking at three sitting guys who looked confused me.

\- Oh come on, all the fault of that stupid little redhead. - I said going out and closing the door with everything.

Klaus POV'S

The blonde had just left and the director said:

\- Give me just a minute to talk to her, can stay here if you will, for sure she does not care.

We heard two knocks on the door and the director said:

\- Who is? - She asked Sinic

The blonde opened the door ironic saying:

\- Jesus Christ.

\- Our and I thought our Lord Jesus wore pants and beard, now I'll have to reform the entire college chapel.

\- I do not teased, the fault was not mine and if I had a lawyer, I would sue. - She said, sitting in the chair that was left, on my side - That there is a quarterback, not a woman, I think she ta need of man. - She said, looking at me indignantly.

\- I know exactly what happened. - The director said.

\- Then why she's not here too?

\- Why it is obviously with you I want to talk - she said calmly - Well, Mr. Mikael, I think we just already here. See you.

We said goodbye and we left - finally - of the school. I went home and spent the whole day playing video game with my brother, Kol. I went to bed and I was thinking ... thinking about that blonde. My first day was tomorrow and now I was anxious, because of her ... she was beautiful, had face to be popular, spoiled, but something attracted me to her, I just do not know what ...


End file.
